Hydrocarbons such as gasoline, diesel fuel, crude oil, and other such petroleum products are often either unintentionally or intentionally deposited into bodies of water. For example, petroleum-based fuels for large and small boats and ships may leak or spill into rivers, lakes, or oceans due to accidents or simple mechanical failures. For example, an accident or mechanical failure involving a bulk oil tanker can result in relatively large amounts of crude oil being quickly spilled into oceans, harbors, or other seaways.
Certain manufacturing processes intentionally mingle water and petroleum products. For example, a petroleum product, such as lubrication oil, may be used to cool and/or lubricate moving parts during the manufacturing of commercial and industrial articles and components. Such processes may result in the petroleum products being deposited in rivers, lakes, large retaining ponds, or reservoirs.
In these and similar examples, petroleum products can separate from the water and migrate to the surface of the body of water, producing an oil slick resting on top of the body of water. Such oil slicks can result in environmental damage, such as harming flora and fauna, and/or result in the formation of hazards, such as providing conditions that can result in the ignition and burning of a fire on the surface of the body of water.